


Skinned Knees

by Keleiou



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Rage, Skateboarding, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Violence, slightly out of character 2D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleiou/pseuds/Keleiou
Summary: From youthful dreams to adult dilemmas, you find yourself back in the life of 2D whether you wanted to be or not. What started out as two friendly, no good skater kids, has now led into a more complicated relationship. Will they be able to patch their relationship to what it once was?





	1. Drop Out's

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh ok, I'm really excited to start this slow burn, I hope you guys like it! I have quiet alot of ideas for it, so hopefully i can write it up more frequently than the last one! Please give me feedback if you like it! All Kudos and Comments are super appreciated and inspire me to write more!!

It had been about 5 years since you last thought about him, let alone seen him. Staring at the familiar, now dilapidated brick wall, sent a fury of anger to your core. Suddenly every memory you had of the tall "naturally blue haired" man had resurfaced.

\--------------------------

You met the summer after you dropped out of high school, it was mid July and you had traveled to the local skate park to get some alone time in before work later that day. You wore your work uniform underneath your baggy hoodie, your tan pants tucked into your favorite pair of boots, hair pulled into a ponytail that was tucked under a black baseball cap. Your outfit may have looked ridiculous to the people that frequented the half pipes, but you were one of the few that actually had a job, so it really didn't bother you fitting into their clique.

The morning was covered in a chalky like fog, the air surprisingly frosty but the sun still tepid. You pushed your feet across the broken cobblestone streets, your board shaking at each bump and crack in the road, munching on a cheese bagel as you moved about the quiet streets. You soon arrived to your destination, vacant as always, not many "skater punk" kids up at 5am.

You sat down at the edge of one of the concrete bowls, finishing off the last of your makeshift breakfast. Sitting under the bridge that blanketed the park you looked over the sites before you, graffiti stretched across the entire park, every pipe, wall and ramp covered in some sort of writing or crude drawing. This was your safe space, the place you found yourself at peace and tranquility.

The familiar sound of wheels gliding across concrete broke your stare. Shifting your eyes to your left, you noticed a tall, blue spiky haired man dropping into one of the kidney shaped bowls. You rose from your seat, placing a cigarette behind your ear before kicking up your board and placing yourself on top of it, dipping yourself into the saucer.

You soared across the concrete, the sounds of boards clicking echoed throughout the barren tunnels amongst you. Catching eyes with the tall man had become a game of tag, admiring one another taking in the bliss that was this morning, never saying a word to one another. You were good, far better than anyone in your town, and it showed. But that didn't matter here, here you were just yourself.

Time had quickened, and soon your watch was beeping with intensity. You stopped your board, your boots screeching against the floor as you came to a halt. You clicked a few buttons on your watch, stopping the alarm, then proceeded to lift your self out of the capsule.

You threw your board down, catching it with your foot, depositing yourself on top of it once again. You adjusted your bag across your shoulder, taking the cigarette from behind your ear and placing it in your mouth. You fished inside your pockets, pulling out a single fire engine red disposable lighter from it, cupping your hands around your face as you lit the fag.

"Oye, yous got a light?" A squeaky voice called behind you. You turned around, setting a foot back on the ground to hold your balance. The blue haired man was now approaching you, his stride unsteady, almost clumsy, unlike his comfortable demeanor on his board.

You took a drag of your cigarette, tossing the lighter to him. He barely caught it, fumbling between his hands before he had a tight grasp on it. "Thanks love." You rolled your eyes, you always hated when people would call you love, it just reminded you of old ladies pinching your cheeks as a kid. "Yeah, no problem man." He leaned over handing you the lighter. "Yous got sum sick skills out ere." He bobbed his head behind him, as to motion exactly what he meant. "Thanks, I'm alrigh't." You smiled, taking a final drag of your cigarette before flicking it to the ground and creeping your boot across it.

"Aright? You kidding or something? Yous obviously got talent and what not." He was looking at you in almost disbelief at your previous statement. "Haha. Well thanks I guess. Not used to the compliments I guess." You attempted your best fake smile "You entering the competition that's coming up in a few months?" You watched his eyes furrow at you. You hadn't noticed until now, but his eyes where almost completely black.

"Mmm, Not sure." You tilted your head to the side abit. " I kinda just do it for me, y'know?" The blue haired man was now putting out his cigarette, staring at his shoes as he smiled. "I get that." He laughed to himself in recollection, bringing his attention back to you. "Is like that with music for me. Got this guy, names Murdoc, says he want's to make me a rock god or something. I don't really want to all that much though." "Tell him to go fuck himself." You blurted out, laughing as if it was just that easy. The man's face looked horrified. "Yeah, I can't do that." He chuckled eager to change the subject. " But you really should enter that competition, thinks you got a real shot you has." He laughed to himself again, his hand scratching the back of his head, he was obviously very insecure, something you didn't often struggle with.

You were interrupted by the screaming alarm from your wrist once more. "Ahh fuck, Im late for work." You sighed, kicking the back of your board up. "Well, I gotta jet, later Capri." You put your hand up to your face, saluting the man as you kicked off your board and rode down the street. 

Stuart watched as the girl took off, her body swaying back and forth as she traveled up and down the barely lit street. 

"Capri?" 

Stuart held his hand to his face, scratching the scruff on his chin.

\--------------------------

"You are late again." The condescending tone in your managers voice made your blood boil. "No wonder punks like you are all drop outs." He scoffed loudly, your face growing more impatient with every insulting infliction in his voice. "Go and scrape the grease tray's or something." You turned, your back now facing him.

"Oh and by the way." His voice trailed off, your hands gripping onto the warm tray, eyes fixated on the gelatinous grease sliding its way down it. "Maybe put a little effort into yourself from now on? No one wants to see a gross grungy kid when they are ordering food." Your knuckles where turning white with each word spoken. "And dye your hair a more natural color, green is not acceptable. Maybe Blonde, it might make you look more like a woman, considering you have the body of a preteen boy." His laugh was stopped mid chuckle by the hard metal tray bashing into his face, globs of grease spraying across the store, landing all over the counters and floor.

You stood above the man who was now on the floor clenching his face. Heaving heavily with the tray still in your hands, you felt your body begin to simmer down, the realization of what you had just done. You rose the tray into the air once more, the man flinching his arms in front of him for the next attack. You scoffed at him, throwing the tray down, the metal clashing and clanging against the tiles, chipping a few in the process.

You ripped off your name badge, chucking it far into the aisle of seats somewhere, stomping to the front door of the store. "Yeah, and don't come back! Your fired!" The manager yelled, in an almost regretful and fearful tone, attempting to defend his masculinity in anyway possible. You swung your arm upwards, flipping him the bird and kicking over a trash can as you exited.

"Fuck."

You huffed, rolling your head back, realizing you left your skateboard inside.

\--------------------------

You stared at the poster, wheat pasted onto the brick wall. His posture full of pride and his face adorned in a cheeky smile, his signature gapped smile mocking you. Your fist's began to clench to your sides, your teeth grinding against each other. You let out a large huff of annoyance, ripping the poster from the wall, wadding it up in your hand as you turned around to scan the VIP sections above you. 

Your eyes shifted from the small towers, looking into every dimmed window that looked out into the sea of people you where in. Finally catching a glimpse of that familiar "naturally" azure hair. Your body began to carelessly bolt towards the building, shoving past all the hands and parchment thrown in front of you, disregarding every person attempting to strike up conversation. 

You practically leapt up the stairs, skipping multiple at a time in your anger, hands still clenched at your sides. You where soon approaching a big man, guarding the doors like Saint Peter at heavens gate. You swung your platinum V.I.P badge towards his face, ignoring his protest to see it closer, your hands shoving open the heavy door with ease. 

"HEY! CAPRI." 

A name he hadn't heard in years sent 2D's head barreling behind him, recognizing the voice instantly. "Rainbo-" His face was met with your fist, your knuckles digging into his flesh and bone, knocking him to the ground instantly, his skull hitting the ground in a large "thunk." A cackle of laughter erupted behind you as you continued to hit the yelping man, your body straddled on top of him. 

"YOU FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AFTER ALL YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" Your hands where now gripped around the collar of his t-shirt, the wadded up poster scrapping against his neck as you shook him about.  
Your body was soon being dragged from the floor, your hold still strong on the frightened man's shirt before letting him go, sending him back to the ground, his friend wailing in laughter beside him.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." 

You where kicking your feet and flailing your arms carelessly in the arms of the bouncer who was putting all his strength into holding you back. "YOU TOOK IT AWAY! THE ONE THING I HAD! THE ONLY THING I EVER CARED ABOUT." Your eyes welled up in tears, still trying to swing your fists forward, dislodging the ripped up paper from your hand your teeth clenching to each other.

The man smiled at you, wiping the blood from his swollen lip with his fist as he propped himself up with the other. Smirking at you as he licked the blood from his hand. Never has his black eyes looked so cold and lifeless at you.

....

"Now you know how it feels."


	2. Bloody noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the police.

"Listen, I didn't steal jack shit! That lying bitch has it out for me!" 

You huffed at the police officer now securing your hands behind your back. You squirmed your body, shifting your shoulders about as he tightened the metal bonds around your wrists. “What the fuck!? I didn't do anything!” The officer placed a firm hand on the back of your head, guiding your resistant body into the police car, hitting your forehead on the bumper of the rubber lining the top of the car's entrance.

Stuart's attention was drawn from the multiple tv display, playing clips from random black and white horror movies, to the yelling voices across the way. Squinting his blurry eyes, which were still not used to the sudden lack of clear vision, he noticed a familiar blur of green hair. Stuart ran across the street, holding his ice cream cone close to him as he crossed the busy street. 

“Oy, what did she do? Yous treating her awfully rough!” Stuart stomped his feet in protest, looking to the girl now holding her forehead in the back seat of the car, unaware of his sudden presence.  
“Listen kid, it ain't any of your business, move along.” The chubby officer glanced over the boy, sizing him up and scoffing. “I said move along, go on now, before you join her, yeah?” The man motioned his hand forward, waving Stuart away as he slammed the door on the girls face, who had leaned out to watch the scene outside the vehicle. “FUCK!” You cried, throwing your head back onto the headrest behind you, a trickle of blood seeping out your crinkled nose.

“Hey! Be careful! You hurt her!” Stuart arched his body forward towards to the officer, the man seeing it as a threat, knocked the cone out of Stuarts hands, sending the ice cream to the mucky sidewalk.“That's it punk! Your coming down too!” Stuart let out a confused “huh”.

The officer slammed Stuart into the car, his face smacking against the metal hood, sending you into a shocked upright position at the sudden loud noise. You leaned your body down, peering out the window, seeing a mass of legs in front of you. You watched as sausage like fingers patted the tall skinny man down with eagerness. 

The officers hands shifted about his clothes, finally reaching what he had been looking for. “Ahh hah! Knew you were no good.” The man removed a small plastic bag from Stuarts pocket. The bag seaming to containing a small amount of weed inside. You frowned at his stupidity.

Legs moved to the front of the car, then to the side where Stuart was now being placed beside you. Stuarts head touched the top of the low ceiling car, his spiky blue hair being flattened down by the roof, creating a droopy hair due which contrasted his goofy grin, and slightly panicked face. 

“Yous ok?” Stuart's half grin was met with a furrowed brow, worry showing through out his nervous body language. “Uh, yeah. Iv taken worse beatings.” You laughed awkwardly, Stuart unable to know how to respond, let out a simper.

The car ride was fairly silent, Stuart lost in his thought, sweat beating down his face as you approached the station, his legs bobbing restlessly. Your face was now stained with dry blood, crusting to your upper lip, scrunching your face up and down to itch the irritation it was causing.

You and Stuart were placed into a small cell, Stuart turning to you when the man walked away. “Fucking coppers.” Stuart huffed, pushing a hand through his hair. “Don't care about the green, but I was looking forward to that ice cream all day.” Stuart crossed his arms, his mouth turned upside down in disappointment. “What didja even do?” He turned towards you, his arms still crossed in annoyance over his spilled treat. 

“Nothing!” You huffed, scuffing your feet across the floor. “This stupid bitch I went to high school with was just pissed cause she heard I slept with her boyfriend. Thought she could get even by slipping some knickers and gum into my purse when my back was turned. Stupid bitch.” You scoffed, rolling your eyes as you sat yourself down on the bench inside the cell. Stuart joined you, his long legs stretching forwards. “Didja?” You were caught off guard, quickly meeting his eyes. “What? Sleep with her boyfriend.? Fuck yeah I did.” You caught yourself, almost embarrassed at your confession. “Ah... Why?” Stuart cocked his head in curiosity. 

You looked to Stuart, his eyes focused on the dried blood still resting on your lip. You pursed your lips, scrubbing the remainder blood off with the sleeve of your shirt before leaning back against the concrete wall. “Hmm. I don't know honestly. Never really thought about it.” “Didja know it was her boyfriend when you did it?” You sat looking at the ceiling, thinking back, fiddling with the hem of your sleeve. “Not at first.” You began to bite the inside of your bottom lip.

“It was only an on and off kinda thing. Didn't even really know his name. Jerry? Jimmy? Maybe Johnny, no, I think it was Jimmy.” Stuart nodded his head, having a few similar experiences before. “He worked at the mall, at one of those hot dog stands y'know. We went to high school together, all three of us. I didn't know her well, she was in my English class Junior year, but I think that's about it. I knew him kinda. We used to share cigarettes during PE under the bleachers.” 

Stuart's mind trailed off for a minute, thinking about how he could go for his own cigarette, quickly refocusing on the girls story. “Then suddenly we got talking again and one thing led to another. It was never anything but sex, and I didn't know he was dating her still. And when I found out, I just didn't care I guess.” You shrugged. “I didn't even realize it was her until the police showed up.” You cackled.

“But whats up with you? You didn't have to get yourself involved, I can handle myself y'know.” Stuart smiled, obviously aware you could hold your own. “Just wasn't right. Treating you like that.” “Yeah, but you got thrown in here because of me, did you even think about the fact you had drugs on you?” You questioned him, his hands now cupping his face, his cheeks pushing is lips into a pucker fish like fashion.

”Nope!” He closed his eyes, smiling from ear to ear, his tongue popping out from the gap in his teeth. You laughed, shaking your head in disbelief. “Well thanks I guess.” You smiled.

“Ok, ok.” Yours and Stuarts eyes darted to the door, a small blonde woman rattling her keys, unlocking the cells door. “Officer Nutts made a mistake and left evidence on the top of his car, so your free to go. But I don't want to see you kids here again. Go get a job and stop doing dumb shit.” The girl opened the door, holding it open, waving her hands, motioning you to hurry. “Thanks.” You both said, trying not to laugh. 

Stuart and you walked out of the station, walking to the end of the driveway in silence. You reached the street corner, stopping and looking at each other. Silence was broken, you both fell into a frenzy of laughter. “OFFICER NUTTS? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.” You hacked on your words, tears pooling into the corners of your eyes. “THE TOP OF HIS CAR.” Stuarts hands where cupped across his stomach, trying to catch his breath. “YOU THINK HE GOT TO THE STATION LIKE...'I left the evidence, nuts!'” Stuart's knees collapsed inwards, almost falling to the cement underneath him. “Man! Wheres me head at? I should really be more on top of it!” Stuart said attempting the officers voice the best he could.

\-----------------------------------------------

Stuart walked you home, your skateboard still next to your bed since you were only downtown to buy a few things. The walk was a way's away, but it didn't feel all that long in each others company. You talked a lot about skateboarding, he was pretty novice, but he loved it none the less, his real passion being music. 

He seamed to ramble on when he talked about keyboards, or stylo's, or a melodica, whatever that was. You didn't really understand a lot about what he was saying but it was still fascinating. He mentioned he was in a band, they were getting ready to play some gigs and he was nervous about it, but you could tell he was equally excited, even if he didn't know it.

You reached the steps of your small apartment, Stuart standing behind you as you fiddled you keys into the lock. “Uhm.” You turned to the man, who was absent mindlessly looking at a dead plant on the railing of your steps, focusing back once he processed your voice. “Do you want to come in? I can make some tea, or I have some booze.” You smiled, gripping the keys in your hand, the metal indenting into your palm as you waited his answer.

Stuart mulled his thoughts over, biting his lip in panic. He knew he shouldn't, and everything was telling him to say “No thank you, I should really get home.” but instead he kinda nodded smiling at the green haired girl, “Id love too!” his brain yelling at him instantly as his legs took over, walking him into your apartment.

\-----------------------------------------------

You stared at 2D, his eyes glazed over in a haze, dried blood crusting his upper lip, much like you that time long ago. His arms where crossed, as was his long slender legs. You watched as he licked blood from his gapped teeth, smirking at you as he sat on the couch opposite of you.

“Not that I don't love seeing faceache being beaten to a pulp, by a small girl none the less, I can't have you going beating up my front man. I need him to stay pretty.” The green man placed his hand onto 2D's face slapping it playfully. “So, who are you love? What do you got against my 2D?” The man smiled once more, leaning his body forward, his hands falling into his lap.

“Listen I got to go. I got shit to do. Don't worry about seeing me again.” You rose from your seat, the bouncer watching you carefully as you moved. “Not that this wasn't a fun reunion, but I can't stand to look at you anymore. I said what I needed to, Id appreciate it if you left.” You stopped your sentence, unsatisfied leaving it at that. “Later 2D.” You smirked, heading for the exit.

2D began to raise from his seat, his chest met with Murdocs hand, encouraging him to back down on this one. 2D felt his blood boil, looking at the girl as she exited filled him with a rage he hadn't felt in years, his nails digging into the palm of his hands as the door closed.

 

“Y/N, we have been looking for you. Are you ready?” “Yeah.” You followed the man down the stairs, escorted behind private barriers that led to a small boxed area.

“And here she is! all the way from Crawley, West sussex, Y/N L/N!”

2D watched as the girl dropped into the half pipe with the same grace and awe she had so many years ago. Soaring into the air, turning and spinning like an aerial dancer. Once in front of no one, she now floated among thousands, screaming and shouting her name.

“So that's Y/N? You didn't tell me you knew Y/N L/N? Is that why you wanted to come here today faceache? Shes a right bird that one. Got fire in her. I like that in a woman.” Murdoc grumbled, his tongue rolling out of his mouth, licking the entirety of it in one swipe motion.

2D smiled, the taste of his blood still lingering in the depths of his mouth, the taste of victory. She hadn't changed, and now he knew that he got the revenge he wanted. 

“Come on, Iv seen enough.” 

2D turned around, his hands deep in his pockets as he exited the small room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I'll probably be doing alot more short chapters with this story. It will also be very time Skippy for awhile, hopefully my transitions are coming off clear enough. I also will only be doing art every so often now, hope that's cool lol.


	3. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause Im a creep~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know how i feel about this chapter. Filler stuff is so hard sometimes LOL  
> God I hope its ok tho T>T

Stuart walked through the small apartment, his head almost hitting the top of the small narrow doorway. Stuart watched as the girl stripped from her sweater, throwing it casually on the ground, then kicking off her boots, hitting the wall on its way to the floor.

 

Stuart sat on the small step that welcomed its attendants, slowly removing his shoes and setting them neatly by the door. He watched as the girl practically skipped into the kitchen, abandoning him in the small corridor.

 

The walls that closed in on him were lined in Polaroids pictures, much like his own room back home. Stuart stalled himself in the hallway, studying the pictures displayed across it, the girl now making a ruckus in the kitchen nearby. Stuart studied the moments that were captured in front of him, the girl in various places with various people, sometimes smiling, sometimes smoking and glaring at the camera pointed at her. Stuart always liked looking at peoples photos, capturing a person in a moment that normally existed for one split second and preserving it forever was so beautiful to him.

 

Stuart walked towards the echoing of opening cupboards and clanking dishes, leaning his elbow against the wooden door frame, peering his head into the kitchen while the rest of his body remained. The girl was shuffling through the cupboards, her lips perched into a pouting face as she studied their contents.

 

“Need help?” Stuart asked the disheveled girl, her frown turning into a smile as she turned to him.

 

“Ahh, Just can't decide which hard liquor I want tonight.” You laughed scratching your head, studying the glass bottles once more. Grabbing two bottles from the cupboards you shoved them in between your armpits, then grabbing two random mugs and placing them between your fingers as you exited the kitchen.

 

Stuart followed the girl, watching as she discarded her socks onto the messy floor. The apartment was smaller than he originally thought, her bedroom, living room and dinning room all seamed to be contained within this one space. The girl sat herself on top of her bed, pushing some papers, DVD cases and food wrappers off of it and onto the floor. Stuart looked around trying to find a place to sit among the mess, a small bean bag chair in the corner seamed to be the only place available.

 

“I wouldn't sit there if I was you.” You warned him just a tad to late, the blue haired man had already sat in the pink bean bag chair, his backside hitting the ground instantly. Stuarts brows furrowed, his mouth following suit. Stuart struggled to get out of the bean bag chair, his long limbs flailing to escape its quick sand like grasp.

 

“You poor sod, didn't stand a chance.” You offered your hand to him, helping him up. “Thanks.” He laughed, his eyes struggling to find a new place to sit. As he looked about the room he noticed a small dinning table. The table was small, and like the rest of the room it was littered in various wrappers, dishes and general trash. Stuart also noticed little screws, tools, and various skateboarding supplies strewn across the beaten up table, it was obvious this is where she spent a lot of time repairing and fixing her boards.

 

“Here.” The girl was now patting the spot beside her, her hand hitting against the sheets and pillows thrown across the small bed. Stuart watched her hand motion him over, swallowing some spit in his mouth as he nervously walked over to the girls bed, setting himself on top of it.

 

The bed was small, definitely not meant for two people to share, but you both managed to fit fine at the moment. You handed a small mug to Stuart, keeping your own in between your thighs. “Pick your poison!” You smiled, sticking your tongue out and winking an eye as you held out two bottles of booze in front of you.

 

Stuart studied the bottles, eventually taking one from your hand and removing the cap before poring a small amount into his cup. “That's my favorite too.” You smiled, making grabby hands at the bottle he was holding. He passed the bottle to you, taking a small sip as he watched you poor some into your own mug.

 

You took a swig, the alcohol burning your throat as it ran down it. You sat in silence for awhile, the only sounds of slurps filling the room. The silence was somehow uncontrollably loud and uncomfortable, both unsure what to say or do. The room continued to dull on, both lost in their own thoughts and feelings.

 

“We need some tunes!”

 

You got up from the bed, eager to break the stillness. Stuarts eyes were glued to you as you moved about the carpet, watching every movement you made. You looked up at him, motioning your hand forward in a shooing motion.“Turn around.” Stuart looked blankly and confused, turning his face towards the window beside him. Stuart focused his attention on the ash tray littered with cigarette butts, a single joint sitting next to it along with some change, and random trinkets.

 

Stuart grabbed the small blunt, turning to face the girl once more, completely forgetting she just asked him to look away seconds ago. Stuarts eyes were now scoping the naked flesh in front of him. Beautiful long legs stretched for miles, like a marble statue outlined in the dim lighting of the room. Her thighs and calves where firm and defined, covered in small bruises and band aids from her excessive skating habits. Something about her in this state was more serene then sexy.

 

Flushed red he couldn't help but gawk at the girl, watching as she slid on a pair of grey shorts over her almost see through underwear. If anyone were to see him they would probably laugh at the face he was making, an utter fool of himself. Stuart had to pull his attention away with every muscle in his body, looking back to the joint in his hands before placing it back into its rightful place, his pants growing uncomfortably tight thinking about her knickers.

 

You walked to the dinning table, flipping through some CD cases, placing one into the stereo and hitting play.

 

_♫ When you were here before..... ♫_

… _.._

_♫ Couldn't look you in the eye....♫_

…

 

You sat next to Stuart, who's face was now flushed red for some reason, concluding it was from the alcohol he was now chugging. You grabbed your mug from the window ledge, eager to catch up to the scruffy haired man. The music droned on, someone how still lost in the rooms silence.

 

_♫ Your just like an angel... ♫_

…

_♫ Your skin makes me cry... ♫_

 

You grabbed the blunt that sat next to your ashtray, placing it in your mouth as you got up to shut the window. Stuart couldn't help but look at your bare legs now inches away from his face, your skin bouncing at the movement and force it took to close the stiff window. A part of Stuart wanted to kiss her thighs, tell her how beautiful he thought she was, but he knew he couldn't do that.

 

_♫ You float like a feather... ♫_

…

_♫ In a beautiful world.... ♫_

 

You sat back down on the bed, unaware of the eye contact still burning into you as you did, the glass bottle clanking against Stuarts cup, ringing him back to the reality he had to face.

 

_♫ And I wish I was special... ♫_

…

 

You pulled a lighter from the window seal, sparking it up against the paper in your mouth. You took a deep inhale, feeling its sweet taste begin to coat the inside of your mouth.

 

_ ♫ You're so fucking special... ♫ _

_..._

 

You exhaled the smoke above you, blowing it out so hard it hit the ceiling before slowly trickling down onto the two of you. 

 

_ ♫ But I'm a creep.... ♫ _

…

 

You passed the joint to Stuart, him placing the cup between his legs as he inhaled.

 

_♫ I'm a weirdo... ♫_

 

The room began to fog up, both of you watching the haze rise and fall above you.

 

_♫ What the hell am I doing here?... ♫_

_..._

 

Stuart felt his mind drift off, listening to the melancholy music being played in the background, analyzing every word sang. He couldn't help but connect with the song. _“What the hell_ _ **am**_ _I doing here?”_ He thought to him self, his stomach making a mess of itself.

 

_♫ I Don't belong here... ♫_

 

“So Capri. Whats with the eyes.” You leaned your head into your hands, looking deep into the black voids that lay sunken in his face, attempting to read his thoughts through them somehow.

 

“What? These?” Stuart pointed at his eyes, laughing. “Yeah those. Are they some kind of contact or something?” You cocked your head, trying to figure out where his eye began and ended, the alcohol and drugs now taking their hit on you, Stuart feeling the same effects.

 

“Car accident... Twice would you believe?” Stuart laughed awkwardly, unsure how much detail he should actually share. “Alright.” You said very unconvincingly, stretching your legs across his, leaning back into the frame of your bed. “You don't gotta tell me if you don't want.” You rolled your eyes, taking another swig from your drink as you closed your eyes. Stuart's eyes on the other hand where immediately drawn up the girls shorts, the new position in which she lay was now allowing him to gaze at her underwear with no problem.

 

_♫ I want you to notice.. ♫_

…

_♫ When I'm not around.. ♫_

 

Stuart fought his hands, the urge to run them up her legs was overwhelming. Was it the alcohol and drugs making him feel this way? He felt his body warm and heavy, averting his eyes back to the walls of the apartment, trying to distract himself anyway possible to avoid another awkward semi.

 

_ ♫ You're so fucking special... ♫ _

…

_♫ I wish I was special... ♫_

 

“ Hey. Uh-Thanks for saving me back there.” You sighed, speaking to the ceiling as you talked. “I know I didn't really say it earlier, but it meant a lot.” Stuart watched the girl fidget with the handle of her mug as she spoke. “ No ones really done that for me.” You sat up, meeting eyes with the man across from you, removing your legs from his.

 

_♫ Shes.... ♫_

_♫ Running out.... ♫_

_♫ Again.... ♫_

 

Resting yourself on your knees, you leaned in to kiss him once.

 

_♫ Shes... ♫_

_..._

_♫ Running out.... ♫_

 

Her lips where soft and warm, Her kiss sending flutters throughout his body.

 

_♫ Shes run... ♫_

_♫ Run... ♫_

_♫ Run... ♫_

 

 

Unable to move, her lips met his once more, this time more eagerness and passion. With each kiss shared Stuart felt a mix of emotions.

 

_♫ Run... ♫_

 

He wanted to hold her for some reason, he wanted to keep kissing her back. The hand now placed on his face felt like a furnace burning him with pure ecstasy. Her body made its way on top of his, his breaths shaking as he fought to speak.

…

_♫ What ever makes you happy... ♫_

 

“Stop.”

 

_♫ What ever you want. ♫_

 

Stuart used his large hands to push the girls shoulders away from him, breaking the contact that was naturally gravitating them towards on another. Your face was lost, confused, unsure of why he was upset.

 

“I have a girlfriend.” Stuart ripped himself from the bed, her body falling among the sheets and pillows almost lifelessly as she watched the man hurry towards the front door.

 

“I don't even know your name. You don't even know _my_ name!” Stuart was scrambling among the mess, locating his shoes, slipping them on as fast as he could, not bothering to tie them.

 

You sat dumbfounded, unable to move as the door slam shut.

 

_♫ I Don't belong here.... ♫_

 

Stuart leaned against the door, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back.

 

“What are you doing Stu?”

 

…

_♫ I Don't belong here.... ♫_

 


	4. Vodka Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, i realize some people have been struggling to know when the story is in the past VS the present. So a way to tell is I will always refer to Stuart in the past and 2D in the present.

The sounds of the audience's roars where but a distant hum now. You unbuckled the strap of your helmet, removing it and putting it in the hands of your meek manager. “Y/N, That was fantastic, just like always.” You approached the small craft service table provided before you, taking a hold of a whiskey bottle, opening it and chugging it down in haste.

“Listen, You have one interview to do before we can let you go for the day. I managed to cancel the autograph session, but the venue is insisting you do the interview.” The man was clutching your helmet with both his hands to your chest, panic and worry stricken across his sweaty face. You took another swig of the whiskey, grabbing the bottle of vodka and poring some of it into your empty water bottle.

“Fine, but I'm doing it as is.” You huffed, the mans face sunken in more worry. “Could you at least put on a clean shirt.” The mans eyes stared at the circles of sweat across your neck and armpits. You glared at him, putting the plastic bottle to your mouth as you exited the small corridor.

You where greeted with camera flashes and claps, microphones being shoved in your direction as you sat down at the small table. You slouched in your chair, leaning your feet against the desk, lifting your chair from the ground ever so slightly. You removed a small tin foil from your bra strap, discarding it from the cinnamon-y gum, placing the spicy treat into your mouth.

“Y/N, What a great display today! It seams you have come along way since your discovery, what can we expect from you next?” You popped your gum, the sound creating a loud feedback into the microphone.“Well, I got Rockers and Rollers next weekend back in my hometown. I also got some deals lined up for some personal skate ware, I can't say to much but you can expect it sometime next year.” 

The facade you had grown so used to was a numbing and cold feeling. This person who you had pretended to be the last few years was one you couldn't stand. Looking into the mirror had become chore, you where sickened with who you had become, dulled to this pathetic person. 

Interviews always felt the same. “Great moves out there today! What can we expect from you next? Its amazing you went by unnoticed for so long, blah blah blah.” You wanted to puke, both from the rehearsed words escaping your lips and the alcohol now swirling your empty stomach.

“Is It true the Gorillaz will be joining you at Rockers and Rollers? Rumor has it the band has been seen around today's event, and seeing how their front man is also from your hometown, can we expect a special display from the two of you?” You gleamed, grabbing the mic with your free hand. 

“Not a chance in hell.”

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, Iv been super busy with Demon Dayz festival stuff!! AHHHH  
> Ill write more when Im back and settled <3


	5. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart takes a trip to the store.

Arms slung around Stuart, small nibbles on his ear brought him back from the space his head had managed to drift away to. Stuart placed his hands on the ones entangling him, removing them from the seat belt like fashion that entrapped his body.

 

“Stuuu.”

 

Paula's voice rang like a thousand bells in the confines of the small bedroom, her arms hitting the bed in protest as Stuart removed himself from the lumpy mattress.

 

“Where are you going Stu? Don't leave me here all alone again.”

 

Paula's face was scrunched and pouty, watching her boyfriend shift about the pile of dirty laundry on the floor, picking various shirts up and tossing them back onto the ground.

 

Paula didn't like when Stuart acted this way, he was usually so devoted to her, making her his top priority and only interest. Paula didn't understand why Stuart had been feeling this way as of late, she was blissfully unaware of the thoughts and guilt which encompassed him.

 

Stuart held a shirt he had not worn in months in his hands, bringing it to his nose to test its cleanliness. Small dainty hands intertwined their fingers into the belt loops of his jeans. His back met with the warmth of Paula's cheeks.

 

“I Don't like it when you shut me out like this Stu.”

 

Paula was using her weight to shift Stuarts hips by his belt loops, dancing with him as she spoke.

 

“Ever since last week you have been so.... Distant. What's going on? Talk to me Stu. I don't like it when you shut me out like this.”

 

Stuart held the shirt in his hands, gripping the fabric tightly as Paula spoke. Focusing his guilt on the innocent t-shirt.

 

Paula removed her hands from the denim bands. Placing them on his bare hips and turning his body to face her, dropping the shirt that was in his hands. Paula rested her chin in the middle of Stuarts chest, looking into his dark eyes.

 

“Talk to me.”

 

Stuart looked down, meeting eyes with his girlfriend, seeing the pain and worry she was feeling across her face. He hated that he was making her feel this way, seeing her upset riddled him with all kinds of guilt. Stuart didn't feel like talking, all he really wanted to do was get away from Paula, seeing her just made him feel worse.

 

Paula stared at Stuart, and though he was looking directly at her, he might as well have been looking through her. Paula was not used to feeling of rejection especially when she was practically naked in front of someone. She didn't know what was going on in her boyfriends head, but Paula did what she always did when she was unsure what to do.

 

Her hands met his chest, biting her bottom lip as she gazed deeply into the lifeless one's that spotlighted on her like beacons of light.

 

“If you wont talk to me...”

 

Paula played with the small hairs on Stuarts chest, rubbing them in circles underneath the pads of her fingers, slowly moving them down his slender torso. Her fingers meting the hem of his jeans, sliding one into the front of them as she undid their button.

 

“Just stay silent.”

 

Stuart watched as the girl fell to her knees, her head bobbing bellow him as she stripped him from his pants. Wet kisses graced against the hot skin of his thigh, her tongue gliding against the bottom of his shaft before wrapping her mouth around him.

 

Stuart felt the need to protest, but unlike the time with the other girl he could not. Rolling his head back, Stuart felt himself lost in his own selfishness, once again consumed by Paula's throat.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Stuart sat leaning against the wall of his bedroom, finishing the last drag of his last cigarette before placing the filter into the ashtray, Paula fast asleep next to him. Stuart carefully got up from the bed, dressing himself before abandoning his girlfriend once more.

 

Stuart walked down the stairs that led to his room, his shoes tapping against the floor. Stuart walked to the front door, grabbing his jacket and skateboard before exiting the house.

 

The streets were dark, only lit by the scattered street lamps. Stuart placed himself on his board, his hands resting into the depths of his pockets as he moved about the streets.

 

The corner store he frequented was not far from his house, and though it was over priced he found the convince of its short distance won over the almost double price it cost for a pack of cigarettes. The store greeted him as it usually did, a small chime as he opened the door, the only difference being a lack of a friendly “hello.”

 

Stuart walked to the back of the small store, grabbing a cold soda from the refrigerator and walking to the front counter. Stuart shuffled in his back pocket, removing his worn out leather wallet as he spoke.

 

“And a pack of cigs please.”

 

Stuart looked up, the red headed figure ignoring his words, lost in the local newspaper.

 

“Uh-”

 

Stuart mumbled, unsure the person heard him.

 

“Yeah yeah, give me a second.”

 

Stuart was confused and slightly agitated, but patiently waited the cashiers attention.

 

The woman turned around, still nose deep in article she was reading. Stuart watched the girls hands reach the shelves behind her, stretching to grab a pack without leaving her seat. Stuart chuckled, the girls laziness reminded him of his own at times, the girl not noticing his amusement in her actions.

 

You turned to face the customer, stretching your hand out to him as you set down the paper. You smiled, the familiar face looking back at you in confusion.

 

“Long time no see Capri. Are you stalking me?” You said to him in a coy and playful manner.

 

Stuart was confused and unsure how to feel or react. The girl he had been thinking about all week was suddenly in front of him, leaning in her chair towards him as if nothing happened.

 

“Yeah well you know.”

 

Stuart scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words.

 

“Well its to bad for you, I'm a working gal again, can't just get arrested with you again.”

 

Stuart looked up at you, smiling, somehow at ease. No matter how things where left, Stuart couldn't help but feel content in the now red haired girls presence.

 

“Damn, that ruined all my plans. You know how long it took to track you down? I hired a P.I and everything. Alot of money went into looking for my partner in crime again.”

 

You laughed, holding back a snide comment about how his girlfriend should be considered for that roll and not you. Instead you just smiled back at him.

 

“So what actually brings you here?”

 

Stuart motioned his eyes at the unpaid for items in front of him.

 

“Besides the obvious? I live around here.”

 

Stuart grabbed the soda and cigarettes from the counter, placing the pack into his pants pocket, and taking a swig of the carbonated beverage.

 

“Aaahhh.. Guess you had a walk ahead of you the other night.”

 

Stuart smiled awkwardly, wanting to quickly pass on to the next subject.

 

“Whats up with the red hair? Going through every color of the rainbow or something?”

 

You laughed, running your hand through your soft locks. Stuart burping from the rush of carbonation in his stomach.

 

“Yeah, you like?”

 

You cocked your head from side to side, sweeping your hair back in a mocking tone similar to those of a model in a hair commercial.

 

 

“Yeah, it suits your fiery personality.”

 

You both chuckled.

 

“Is that why you dye your hair blue, Capri? To match your cool demeanor”

 

“I don't dye my hair. It grows in this way.”

 

You laughed, obviously in disbelief.

 

“Oh, right. Like how your eyes are naturally black. Mmmhmm.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“Yes! Its true, it happened when I was a kid. And my eyes _are_ naturally black, its a medical condition!”

 

“Ok, ok... Suuuure.”

 

“Its true, look it up!”

 

You shook your head at him, unconvinced by his story, your grin stretching from ear to ear.

 

The stare between you two was broken by the familiar chime of the door. A very intoxicated man stumbled into the store, breaking the exchange between you and Stuart.

 

“I should probably go.” Stuart removed himself from the counter, leaving the money owed on it, walking towards the front door of the store.

 

“Later Capri.”

 

Your smiled remained, watching the man walk away, turning to you in grin.

 

“Later Rainbow.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed this chapter too, sorry. LOL  
> I know this story has been kinda rushed but i hope you still like it. Its gonna be picking up soon i promise LOL


	6. Promise of hot coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for Rockers and Rollers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear ill like one of these chapters some day LOL

Knocks on the door woke you from your hungover state. The pounding ringing through the empty hotel room shook like an earthquake. You covered your face in a soft feather pillow, moaning loud at the annoyance that was beyond the wooden door.

 

“Please, Y/N. You need to get up.”

 

You didn't answer.

 

“I brought coffee.”

 

You groaned loud, the contemplation of ignoring your manager was cut short with the promise of hot coffee. You rose from your bed, wearing nothing but a long t-shirt, your legs prickly and appearance overall unkempt. Your hand unlocked the door, throwing it open before sauntering back to your bed, wrangling your hair into a ponytail.

 

Your manger followed suit, hot coffee in his hands as he shut the door with his heeled foot. This manager was new, and unlike the many others before him, you found him weak but charming. His name was Zach, he was short and looked like he hadn't slept in years, but he was kind and patient, the kind of guy you would have beaten up in primary school.

 

Zach approached you, handing you the hot beverage. You nodded your head, motioning him to set it on the bedside table next to you. You grabbed a small bottle of pills that sat on the table, shaking a couple into your hand before promptly swallowing them dry.

 

Zach watched your almost religious morning routine. He didn't dare say anything, but you knew he judged you for your actions, you appreciated that about him.

 

“I got your clothes dry cleaned last night, they are in the car outside, you can change when we get to the event.”

 

Zach rambled on, your drinking your coffee half listening.

 

“You will follow after the opening acts on stage A. We need to get you there in the next hour to work on lighting and you have the small V.I.P meet and greet at the after party with the raffle winner.”

 

You huffed, turning your sleepy eyed stare at Zach, obviously in annoyance.

 

“I know. I know. But these people paid good money, and you will be nice.”

 

You smiled, surprised at his sudden dominance.

 

“Well lookie lookie, someone is finally growing some balls.”

 

You laughed, Zach rolling his eyes and looking down at his clipboard.

 

“Anyways. You should probably shower and head downstairs when you are ready. I have to leave now, but I will meet you there.”

 

You nodded, watching Zach leave the room.

 

\---------------------

2D woke to the sound of the hotels alarm he set last night sounding off. The two girls beside him still fast asleep. 2D managed to get out of the bed without waking the naked girls, managing to not trip over the path of beer bottles and clothes on the floor.

 

2D headed to the shower, removing the last remaining article of clothing on his body. 2D looked at himself in the mirror, his stray wefts of hair almost defying gravity. 2D started the shower, grabbing a cigarette from the pack next to the sink and smoking it. He watched as the room filled with steam and smoke, placing his hand under the waterfall, cigarette still in between his thin lips.

 

Scratching the filter against the counter, the ash mimicking a line of cocaine, a sight so familiar to him as of late. 2D got into the shower, the hot water burning his skin in bitter sweet kisses. 2D watched as the water glided down his long gangly legs, pooling at his feet.

 

2D grabbed a small bar of soap, provided by the hotel. Rubbing the small suds in his hands before spreading them across his arms. He looked at the skin across his arms, remembering the many times he broke them in his teen years. Sometimes, when he touched them in just the right place, he could still feel the cast's that sat on them for months at a time.

 

2D sighed, the warm steam surrounding him in the confines of the small shower.

 

2D exited the bathroom, wearing nothing but a loose towel around his waist, water droplets running down his frame. The girls had woken, sitting on the bed, still naked, eyes burning into the mostly naked man in front of them.

 

One of the girls got up from the bed, almost skipping towards 2D. 2D saw this from the corner of his eye, completely aware of her intentions.

 

“I need you to get going.” 2D said blankly, turning his attention to his suitcase.

 

“Oh.” the girl stopped mid step.

 

“Well, your going to Rockers and rollers right? I saw the badge on your dresser. Well we are too...Maybe we can carpool?”

 

2D looked back at the girl codly. The girl instantly feeling uncomfortable at his emotionless stare. 2D smirked, rising from his crouching position, walking towards the girl. He placed his warm hand on her chin, raising her head towards his.

 

“Last night was fun, but don't think it meant anything. You were just a shag love.”

 

The girls mouth dropped, blushing and uneasy.

 

“Now get going...You too.” 2D didn't even bother looking at the other girl still wrapped in the hotel sheets.

 

“I got somewhere to be.”

 

2D grabbed the leaflet from his dresser looking it over. The girls gathering their clothes and hurrying to leave.

 

 

 

**Rockers and Rollers!**

 

Bringing your favorite skaters and musicians to its 5th annual event!

 

Food, beer, art, demonstrations and panels from professionals! Plus **MUCH MORE!**

 

2D scanned the document, drawing his attention the highlighted event.

 

**For the first time ever, A special display from Y/N L/N.**

 

**V.I.P members will receive a special invitation to the after party. And one lucky V.I.P will get the chance to meet privately with Y/N L/N for this is a once in a lifetime chance.**

 

2D grabbed the envelope that sat on the dresser, opening the already torn letter, removing the paper from its sleeve.

 

“ **Congratulations** on winning a private meet and greet with **Y/N L/N!** Please arrive at the provided address bellow at 11pm.”

 

2D smiled, looking at himself in the mirror in front of him, staring at his bruised jaw and nose, pressing the pad of his finger to the overly sensitive bridge of his nose, wincing at the pain.

 

His smile remaining wide and unfazed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. A little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart helps you out.

“Thanks again for helping.”

 

You smiled, setting the bundles of grocery bags on the table. Stuart closing the door to your apartment, noticing how much cleaner it was this time around.

 

“Yeah no problem.” He sighed.

 

As Stuart walked to the table, he couldn't help but think about the night here not to long ago. It was a different feeling now than it was then, this time around he started to consider you an actual friend, despite neither of you knowing each others real names.

 

The table which was once cluttered with dismembered skateboard parts and tools, were now covered in plastic bags and old receipts. Stuart found himself looking around the confined walls once more, noticing things he had not seen before. Posters and magazine cutouts lined the apartment, of one man in particular.

 

“Who's, Ryan Sunday?” Stuart asked, picking out all the posters to which he had appeared to star on. You stretched your arms high above you, the light flesh of your belly peaking from under your shirt.

 

“Huh?” You asked, replaying his words in your head.

 

“Oh yeah.” You put your hands back down to your sides, your casted hand heavy in comparison to the other. You began emptying the bags, pulling out anything that needed to be refrigerated and stuffing them anywhere your arms could hold them.

 

“He's this American skater guy. Hes abit underground but hes amazing. He really sticks to his beliefs, try's to skate just to skate. Sure he has some sponsors and stuff, but he likes to stay out of the limelight most the time. His skating is pretty good, don't get me wrong, but its him himself that fascinates me.”

 

You grinned, walking to the fridge, opening it with your foot. Stuart remained silent, staring at the man covering the girls walls. He was handsome, was he handsomer than him? Stuart shook of his thoughts, escorting the remainder of the food to the kitchen. Helping the struggling girl before him. He couldn't bare the thought of her slipping on something and breaking another limb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God im so sorry its been like 2 months. Im still thinking about the story i swear. Iv just been hitting some walls personally, and now that Gorillaz is on hiatus again its hard to get inspiration <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter or tumblr for updates!  
>  I take art and writing suggestions!!  
> http://keleiou.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/keleiou


End file.
